Super Mario Time Warp
by anthonymm
Summary: When Bowser gets a visit from his twin brother, Koopan, Mario's life gets turned upside down as he travels through time to save the Time Sprites and Peach.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Mario and Mario characters belong to Nintendo and I will never own any of them.

Super Mario Time Warp

Prologue

Bowser sighed as he recounted the events of his latest defeat, his claws tapping at the armrest of his throne. "Mario's becoming a huge thorn in my side," he grumbled unhappily. "I could have ruled the universe with Peach at my side, but no, the little red grasshopper jumps his way to victory again." Suddenly there was a small knock on his throne room door. "Yes?" Bowser growled angrily. The doors opened with a loud creak and an elderly looking Koopa flew in on her broom. "What do you want, Kammy?" Bowser asked aloud. "Sorry to disturb you, Master, but," Kammy paused, "you're brother is here." Bowser's expression changed from angry to surprised. "Koopan? I haven't seen him in years. Bowser stood up and ran out of his throne room, leaving Kammy behind.

The Koopa brothers sat at the dinner table. "What brings you here, Koopan?" Bowser asked suspiciously. "Why, I wanted to see my dear young brother!" Koopan exclaimed. Bowser smirked. "Somehow I doubt that," Bowser replied. "At least you've got brains." Fire was flaring out of Bowser's nostrils. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bowser growled. "Word's been goin' around about Mario gettin' the best of you." Bowser's fist slammed down onto the table. "That's none of your business, Koopan!" Bowser yelled. "Wow, temper, Bro, temper. What I came for is to help you beat the little red fink." Koopan replied with a small laugh. "I don't need your help!"

And with that, Bowser rose and stormed out of the room, leaving deep footprints in the stone floor.

"But, Master, with Koopan at your side, Mario might back down," Kammy explained. "No, no, absolutely not! I refuse the help of my brother!" Bowser exclaimed. "But it'll be just like Mario and Green Cap except Bowser and Koopan." Kammy said, forgetting Luigi's name. "Hmm...You may be on to something, Kammy." Bowser said with his trademark growl. "You know what, I will. Bring Koopan to me at once!" "Yes, your majesty." Kammy turned flew away.

"Glad you changed your mind, Bro." Koopan stated. "Now, I've got a plan for you already." Koopan proceeded with telling Bowser his plan. With each sentence, Bowser's mischievous grin grew wider and wider. "I like it, Koopan. I want you to be at my side when I fight Mario." "I will be. That little jumping bean is gonna get it now!" Koopan exclaimed. Both Koopa's laughed the night away as Mario slept on peacefully.

End of Prologue.

A/N: The Prologue is now complete. Look for Chapter 1 soon. What will happen will remain a mystery for now.


	2. Chapter 1 Bad News

Disclaimer: Mario and Mario characters belong to Nintendo and are in no way mine.

Super Mario Time Warp

Chapter 1-Bad News

As Mario lay in bed asleep, he dreamed of beating up Bowser, for the nine billionth time. A sudden yell woke him up. "MARIO!" A voice yelled from the door. "It's the princess!" Mario shot out of bed, put on some clothes and opened the door. Luigi stood there, a worried expression on his face. "Mama-mia! She's a kidnapped again?" Mario questioned him. "Yes, Mario. It was Bowser yet again." Mario and Luigi ran off towards Peach's castle.

Mario and Luigi ran up the stone steps and went inside the castle. Inside, flickering torches lined the walls. Crumbling cement and rock told Mario there was a struggle. There was a Bowser shaped hole in the wall where he came in and went out. "Master Mario!" A familiar voice cried. Mario and Luigi spun around and found the nervous wreck Toadsworth. "I know where Bowser has taken our fair princess!" Mario put on a smile. "Where is it, Toadsworth?" He asked. "He's at Magma Crater down Mush Lane." "Ok!" Mario exclaimed. "C'mon Luigi!" And with that, Mario and Luigi sped off to Magma Crater.

"Ha ha ha," Bowser laughed. Bowser, Koopan and Kammy were driving in a huge drill machine. Bowser's head was on the front of it, mouth wide open. Protruding from the mouth was a big drill. Peach sat in a cage behind the three villains, a sad expression on her face. "Way to go, Koopan! Phase One is complete." Bowser told his smiling twin. They continued on the path, destroying trees and rocks in their way. Finally they arrived at the center of Magma Crater. A small hole was visible in the ground. "Dig there, Bowser," Koopan said.

Mario and Luigi sat behind a boulder waiting to see what Bowser was going to do. Suddenly Luigi's foot hit a piranha plant. The plant awoke and growled at Luigi. The sudden noise caught Kammy's attention. She looked back at the piranha plant. It was growling at something behind a rock. "Master Bowser, you may want to see this," she said aloud. "Hmm," Bowser growled as he turned around.

Kammy waved her staff and a yellow beam of energy shot at the rock. A yellow glow surrounded the rock as it levitated a couple of inches in the air. With a quick flick of her staff, the boulder shattered, raining pebbles from the sky. "What's this?" Bowser grinned. "I think we have a couple of spies," he said, grin disappearing. "About time you guys showed up. I'd like you to meet someone! Koopan!" Koopan stood up and jumped out of the digger. The ground trembled a bit when he landed knocking the Mario brothers down. "I'm Koopan and you're Mario and Green Cap!" Luigi looked angry at this. "Now, we have a job to do so, if you don't mind, SCRAM!" Koopan shouted. A large burst of fire escaped Koopan's mouth. Mario and Luigi were surrounded by flames flickering all around them. Then, they blacked out from the heat, hearing the laughter of Bowser and Koopan as their heads hit the ground.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Well, there's Chapter 1, finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, what will happen next will remain a mystery.


End file.
